It's About Time
Roles Starring *Sniffles *Future Devious *Future Sniffles Featuring *Toothy *Future Toothy *Hippy *Future Hippy *Cryptie *Future Cryptie *Future Splendid Appearances *Lifty *Shifty *Future The Zebra *Future Lammy *Mr. Pickels *Scrat *Robot Minions Plot Toothy, Hippy, Cryptie, and Sniffles are playing a game of soccer. Toothy is about to hit it into Sniffles' goal, but it hits a magic pillar that shows up out of nowhere. Out of the magic pillar comes a future Sniffles (a robot version) who is looking for Sniffles. Sniffles asks him who he is, and the future Sniffles explains who he is and why he is here: In the future, Devious has Splendid and a bunch of Robot Minions as his slaves, and he has taken over Tree Town, and Sniffles needs them to stop him. Hippy is skeptical about saving the world, unsure if he can do it. Cryptie and Sniffles are very interested in seeing the future, however, and Toothy doesn't seem to care. The Future Sniffles asks Hippy to come with them, soon forcing Hippy to give out a "Fine." and he follows F-Sniffles into the pillar, along with the others, and the screen flashes blue before showing the magic pillar is gone. Lifty and Shifty come on screen and steal the soccer ball and begin to play a little bit of soccer themselves. The screen later shows a Tree Town taken over by Devious, where a magic pillar shows up and F-Sniffles, Sniffles, Hippy, Cryptie, and Toothy come out. Hippy is unsure about this, seeing The Zebra and Lammy being enslaved. Hippy soon sees himself (a bear in an orange futuristic suit) and goes up to meet himself, but F-Sniffles tries to get him to stop. Hippy soon ends up being hit by a laser and ending up in the chains in front of F-Hippy, now a criminal. Toothy gives a yelp and Devious finds all of them, now trying to shoot lasers at them. F-Sniffles gets the others to follow him to safety, but they end up surrounded by a bunch of robot minions. F-Sniffles shoots a grappling hook towards his home, and just before they are hit by a laser, F-Sniffles manages to get a grab of them all and get pulled to his home, where F-Sniffles locks the door on them. F-Sniffles turns on the light to reveal a bunch of gear, satisfying Cryptie. F-Sniffles gets a bow and arrow and opens the window, and shoots the arrow at a robot, destroying its system. F-Sniffles then shoots again, this time at a future Robo Star, corrupting his system and turning him into 20's Robo Star. 20's Robo Star breaks out of his chains and begins breaking other people out of their chains. Devious is about to shoot him and put him back in his criminal state, but sees him punch a hole through a future The Zebra, soon giving him inspiration. Devious walks to his elevator, it closes, and you can see and hear a flash from it. It shows the bottom of the building and an elevator appears out of nowhere, with Devious coming out. Devious then captures 20's Robo Star and brings him back up to his tower. Apparently, over time, his system got back to normal and 20's Robo Star goes back into normal Robo Star. Devious asks him to help destroy the people brought in from the past, along with F-Sniffles, but Robo Star gets confused. Devious, noticing he is not evil anymore, begins slamming him until he turns back into his 20's state. 20's Robo Star is asked to kill them again, but 20's gets mad at him for imprisoning him and chases after him. 20's RS almost catches Devious but is stopped by an arrow, which impales 20's RS and causes the oil to spill out of him. It then reveals that F-Sniffles, Sniffles, Toothy, and Cryptie have been shooting arrows at them. Meanwhile, Hippy attempts to have a conversation with F-Hippy. Hippy appears to tell a joke and then tries to make a rimshot with his chain. F-Hippy shows no reaction to this, except for a small blink. Hippy keeps on attempting to tell jokes, and the camera zooms out to show Lammy annoyed (and a dead The Zebra) and Lammy calls out Mr. Pickels, which she takes out of a sphere-shaped case and Mr. Pickels chokes Hippy. F-Hippy's arm then randomly disintegrates, meaning Hippy is about to die. F-Hippy reacts by eating Mr. Pickels and saving himself. F-Hippy notices he has no arm and it regrows as Hippy survived. F-Cryptie (with a broken futuristic gun, effects unknown) is a couple behind them both and is suddenly decapitated by an arrow. Cryptie, over at the house, gasps and hides his arrow. Toothy wonders if he will ever see his future self. Sniffles tries to cheer him up by taking out a picture of him and drawing over it, with a metal tail. Toothy gasps in amazement and Sniffles walks away, seeing he has cheered him up. Right then, F-Toothy jumps in the window with a bunch of robots following. F-Sniffles closes the blinds and greets F-Toothy. Toothy is then shown with stars in his eyes and F-Sniffles, after realizing he finally has an extra buddy, huddles everyone together, telling them he has a plan to take Devious down, and it will take all 5 of them to work together to do it. They put their hands in and cheer. Later, F-Toothy shoots multiple arrows at a robot, destroying it, and a bunch of other robots come up on it, distracting them from their duty. They call a nurse robot and F-Sniffles leads them outside. Four of them hide in a tree and one hides in a trash can, and a robot looks over, only to see nothing. F-Sniffles uses a beta device to go invisible, however it will only last a few minutes. He takes out a toothpick and gets Hippy out, and he lets F-Hippy out too. An alarm goes off and F-Sniffles makes them invisible too, leading them to go back to the tree. With no robots looking, they all run to Devious' tower and hide behind another tree. They find Devious coming out and he gets a latte from a robot. Devious enters a code and an elevator appears. He gets in, and it disappears. F-Sniffles and the gang go up and the leader enters the code, and they go up. Devious is working on a final few tweaks to his machine. He calls Splendid over for a screwdriver. Splendid sees the gang and gasps, giving a "nothing" reaction when Devious asks him why he gasped. After giving the screwdriver, Splendid goes up to the gang and asks them what they're doing. F-Sniffles responds by saying they're saving the town, and soon notices F-Hippy is gone. F-Hippy is actually taking a sacrifice and he goes up to a small red button (secured by glass). Devious notices him once he breaks the glass, and F-Hippy presses the button, right before being hit by a laser and put back in his chains. The button makes all the robots self-destruct, leaving Devious no minions. F-Sniffles takes out an arrow and shoots at Devious, and so does everyone else. Splendid goes up to the machine and bangs it until it heats up. Splendid runs to the gang, and Devious stays there, being hit by arrows, until the machine explodes in his range. They all high-five each other, and they all begin using toothpicks to let everyone out of their criminal state. They start to help clean up the town and turn it into what it should be. F-Sniffles congratulates them for their work. A bit later, F-Hippy is hit by a laser, passing out and dying. Hippy gives a loud "NOOOOOOOOO!!!!", and the scene shifts to F-Sniffles bringing them home. He enters a code on his watch (the year) and they all go back to the present. They all go back to playing their game of soccer, and Toothy kicks the ball and it hits another magic pillar, where Scrat pulls them in and they are led to another dimension off-screen. The iris shows Lifty and Shifty stealing the soccer ball. Moral Don't be too slow, don't be too fast. Deaths *The future 20's Robo Star punches a hole through the future The Zebra. *An arrow impales the future 20's Robo Star. *Future Cryptie is decapitated by an arrow. *Future Devious is destroyed by his machine's explosion. *Future Hippy is hit by a laser. Trivia *The episode title "It's About Time" was also used for time travel-related episodes of Phineas and Ferb and My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. *The characters at the end were likely taken to an Ice Age dimension. *This episode has a 5-6 minute length like the canon episode Peas in a Pod, rather than the usual 2-3 minute/7 minute length. *As the future Cryptie, Devious, and Hippy will no longer make appearances (except maybe for Happy Tree Friends 2105), one could say they had a permanent death. *This is Scrat's second episode after Pop Acorn. *The first Poll Bridge poll contained a quiz on what people thought would happen in this episode. *There are rumors about this episode getting a BlurB. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 44 Episodes Category:Time travel episodes